Pilot
by littlekawaiit
Summary: This is the start of Supernatural season one, with my OC Raya Mystic written in. The Winchesters and the Mystics were close, (pretty much family) after the death of her parents by what John believes to be the same thing that killed Mary, he takes her in at 6 years old; raising her along with his boys in the hunting life. John giving her one main rule, "Always bring them home".


"Sam!" Jess called out walking around the corner, she was already dressed in her sexy-nurse costume. "Get a move on, would you?" she adjusted her hat.

Jessica looked over at the clock, "We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago" she walked in to the living room "Sam! You coming or what?"

Sam looked up, "Do I have to" he asked

Jessica placed a hand on her hips, "Yes!" She then noticed that Sam was still in his t-shirt and jeans "And where's your costume?"

"You know how I feel about Halloween" Sam said

Jess smiled "Come on it will be fun" she said as a knock came from the front door "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No" Sam said as Jess walked over to front door opening it.

Standing there was a young woman with long raven jet black hair and emerald green eyes, she was dressed in jeans, a dark blue singlet top, black leather jacket and boots.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sam Winchester" she said walking inside "I was told he lived here"

Sam stuck his head around the corner, he knew that voice "Raya?!"

Raya smiled, "Hey Sammy" she said looking at Jess "Um…Sorry did I come at a bad time"

"No it's fine, why are you here?" Sam asked

"Sam that's kind of rude" Jessica said turning to Raya who was laughing

"It's okay, I was in the area and thought I'd come and check on you" Raya said with a smirk "Now you gonna give me a hug or what kiddo?"

Sam chuckled, "It's good to see you Rae" he said hugging the raven haired woman

"You too, Sammy"

Sam turned to Jessica, "Jessica this is my childhood friend, Raya"

"Raya? As in that Raya" Jessica asked and Sam nodded "Wow it's great to finally meet you"

Sam and Jessica's friend Luis sat at a table with Sam as the two girls came back with drinks.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory" Jessica said as the group clinked their glasses together.

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal" Sam said

"You're as humble as ever" Raya said

"I know, he scored a one seventy-four" Jessica said taking a sip of her drink

"Seriously!" Luis said

"Wow, Sammy" Raya said messing his hair up "Naw I'm so proud of you"

"Knock it off" He mumbled as she laughed

"Right with a score like that you could go to any law school you wanted" Luis said

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year" Sam said

"Hey. It's gonna go great" Jessica said

"It better" Sam mumbled

"Your girlfriends right, Sam it'll be fine" Raya said

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked downing a shot

Raya looked as Sam avoided eye contact with her, she sighed, "You haven't told them huh" she said

"No" Sam mumbled

"Sammy" Raya groaned at him, her eyes said she wasn't happy about him hiding this

"Rae don't lecture me, please" Sam said

"You should at least be telling him" She mumbled in to her glass "Have you even called?"

Sam remain silent, "Of course you haven't" She just sighed

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" Luis asked not hearing her

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's" Sam said

"We're more entertaining" Raya said

"Raya how long have you known Sam?" Jessica asked

Raya hummed as she tapped her finger on the glass, "Let's see, since he was a baby I guess" She said, then explaining herself more "See I lost my parent's when I was little and they were really great friends with Sam's parents, actually they were more like family and I didn't have anywhere else to go so Sam's dad took me in. He practical raised me"

"I'm sorry" Jessica said feeling bad for making Raya talk about something that clearly made her feel uneasy

"It's okay, but basically Sam and I have known each other our entire lives" She said whispering in Jessica's ear "If you ever want to hear them I have loads of embarrassing Sammy stories"

Jess smiled, "We should definitely have a little chat"

Sam looked at the two women, worried "That can't be good"

"I need another shot" Luis said making his way back to the bar.

Raya stood up, "I should get going" Raya turned to Jessica, "It was nice to finally meet you, Jessica" she said

"You too, if you're in town for a while we should do something like go shopping" Jessica said

Raya nodded, "I'd like that"

"Thanks for coming Raya" Sam said as she waved goodbye

Raya walked down the road as the black car pulled alongside her, "This was the job you had, visiting Sam?" Dean asked as she hoped in the passenger seat.

Raya glared daggers at him, "Ah come on Kit" he said "I hate when you do that"

"First of all I didn't come here to see Sam, well at least not in the beginning but I did think it was a good idea to check in on him" She said handing him the rolled up bills.

"Thanks"

"And second I'm still pissed at you for leaving me with a huge bill to pay" Raya said "You're lucky I had enough to cover everything"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry about that" he said with a sigh "Forgive me?"

"Don't I always, you idiot" Raya said noticing his unusually silent "Still no news from John?"

"Yeah" Dean said as Raya shifted in her seat to be able to face him, Dean looked down as she let her forehead fall on to his shoulder.

"Okay let's get Sam" she said

Dean raised an eye brow, "I thought you weren't talking to Dad?"

"Oh I'm still angry but I don't want you to think I'm not worry about your father Dean, John is family I mean he did raise me; I'm pissed at him but I do care about what happens to him" Raya said "And I wasn't bailing out on you and that last job. I came up here to check something..."

"What?"

Dean felt her sigh, "My parents wrote about a pretty big hunt they did near the school, they mention an old gun range just out of town" Raya bit her bottom lip "I don't know. I thought there might be something there"

"And?" Dean asked

"Dead end" Raya said "So nothing new"

Dean sighed, reaching over to run a hand down her hair, "I get it Raya" he said

"Yeah I know you do" Raya said burying her head deeper on his shoulder

"You really are like a cat" He chuckled as she lifted her head "The snuggling thing, its cute"

Raya blinked a couple of times and then punched him in the arm, "Oh shut up" she said with a smile "Thanks D"

"No problem"

"Oh and just so you know I'd rather punch John in the face then give him the silent treatment" Raya said lifting her head, a smirk danced across her lips "That I save just for you and ya little brother"

"What'd I do to get stuck with you" Dean mumbled starting the car again

"You'd crash and burn without me and you know it" she turned back to the front

Dean rolled his eyes but he knew she was right. This woman was his family, his best friend, his partner and at certain points in his life his lover. She was the one fixed point in his life he could always count on and it had been that way since they were both two years old. Why two years old, because even at that age Dean knew that Raya would always have his back, always be there for him. He had no idea how he know that, hell he was two years old but he just knew.

"Dean, don't start anything with Sam okay" She said as Dean raised an eye brow

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked

"Just try not to be you're usually charming self-okay" Raya said as Dean just rolled his eyes

Sam got up from the bed leaving Jessica fast asleep, he walked quietly out of the bedroom and looked around the apartment.

He turned to the opened window, "I thought Jess closed this?" he said as he hears the sound of footsteps at the end of the hall.

Sam hides in the corner and waits for the man to walk in to the room, Sam lunged forward and grabbed the intruders shoulder; but the man knocked his arm away and aimed a strike at Sam, who ducks. The intruder grabbed Sam's arm, swinging him around, and shoving him back. Sam kicked but it was blocked, and both men were pushed back into another room. The man elbowed Sam in the face while Sam sent a kick to his head. The man ducked and knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

A loud smack filled the air and the man let go, "Seriously the window!" A voice hissed in the darkness

"Raya?" Sam said getting to his feet turning on the light "Dean?"

Dean laughed rubbing the back of his head, "Raya did you have to hit me" he asked

Raya crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes I had to hit you!" she almost growled "Ya just broke in to your baby brother's apartment, if ya hadn't noticed"

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam snapped

"That's cause you're out of practice" Dean smirked back

Raya shot a warning glare at Sam, "Don't even think about it" She then turned to glare at Dean "And I told you I would call Sam and get him to meet us"

"I know why Raya is here, but what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean mumbled

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again this time with more force

"Sammy calm down okay" Raya said placing a hand on his arm calming down his already flared temper

"We gotta talk" Dean said

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd 'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked

"I would have picked up if it was Raya" Sam simply stated

Dean just sighed, "Of course you would have, cause she would have kicked your ass if you had hung up on her"

Jessica walking in to the living room, dressing in a pair of black silk shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" she said confused looking at the three people standing in her living room "Raya?"

"Sorry about the late drop it" Raya said

"Jess. Hey. Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica" Sam said

Dean looked her up and down appreciatively, "Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked

Sam nodded and Dean grinned at her, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league"

Jessica looked down at her state of dress, "Just let me put something on"

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously" Dean not taking his eyes off her

Sam watched him with a stony expression, Dean couped another wack to the back of the head. "What the hell, Raya!"

"I'm not even gonna explain why you deserved that" She said

"Why are you so violent?" he asked

Raya tapped a finger on her chin, "Hm can't think why"

"Thanks" Sam mouthed walking over Jessica

"Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business" Dean said "But, uh, nice meeting you"

"No" Sam said putting his arm around Jessica "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her"

Dean looked at Raya "Okay. Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later" Sam said

"No Sam, John's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days" Raya said

Sam's expression didn't change as he took in the information, Jessica glanced up at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside"

Sam threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue hoodie and followed Dean and Raya downstairs.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam said "At least Raya was going to call"

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him" Dean said

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine" Sam said as Dean stopped and turned to look at him

Raya felt the tension rising in Dean, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to Sam. "This is different Sammy, his never been gone for this long" she said "At least not without checking in with one of us"

"Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked

"I'm not" Sam said

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good" Sam stated

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean said starting down the stairs again

"As childhoods go, you can't say ours was ever boring" Raya said

Sam rolled his eyes, "Really? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45"

Dean stopped at the door which lead outside, "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"John was just trying to make sure you could protect yourself, I mean Dean and I could both shoot before we were ten" She said as if it was the most causally thing in the world

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark" Sam said

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there" Dean said

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, the way Raya grew up with us after her parents died in the same way and Dad's obsession to find the thing that not only killed Mom but Ariel and Sebastian too" Sam said

Dean glanced outside and Raya sighed, she knew this might happen. When it came to hunting, John or their childhood Sam and Dean didn't exactly see eye to eye on any of those subjects.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find" Sam said

"We save a lot of people doing it, too" Dean said

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us? You think Raya's parents would have wanted this for her?" Sam asked

"I think my parents would be happy I went in to the family business" Raya stated

Dean chuckled internally at her answer but then rolled his eyes at Sam's reaction. He sighed as he slammed the door open which lead to the car park.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, we were raised like warriors" Sam said

"Was that really such a bad thing Sammy? We know better than anyone what's in the darkness, what did you want John to do? Not teach us how to protect ourselves or others" Raya said as they walked over to the Impala

"That's my point Rae we shouldn't have had to learn all of that" Sam said

Raya sighed, "But we did so learn to deal with it, stop burying it" she said as Dean looked over at his younger brother

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe" Sam said

"And that's why you ran away" Dean stated looking away

"Dean don't start" Raya said

"Its fine Raya, I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing, hell at least he gave me the choice" Sam said

Dean cocked an eye brow up, "What does that mean?" he asked

"It means Raya has more brains that you and I put together, she should have been able to go to college or at least been given the option" Sam said "Dad didn't even give her the chance too"

"Kit didn't want too" Dean said

The two brothers looked over as the raven haired woman whistled to catch their attention, she raised a hand and held up a finger. "First point don't talk like I'm not here that usually leads both of you to gettin ya heads kicked in, second for your information Sam I chose not to study because I happen to like hunting I'm damn good at it and I like that I can save a few people while fighting whatever is hiding in the darkness. And third if Dean and I didn't think your Dad was in real trouble we would have just left it but somethings wrong, I can feel it" Raya said

The two brothers stayed silent for a moment

"We need you" Dean said looking down

"No you don't" Sam said as Raya stepped up to him

"Listen Sam I know you and John have issues but if you weren't a little bit worried you would have never followed us out to the car" She said

Sam sighed and looked down,"What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then lifted the spare-tire compartment to reveal an arsenal. He propped the compartment open with a shotgun and started digging through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He said as Raya held out the folder

"Can we please re-think your filing system" Raya smirked

"It's fine" Dean said

"So when Dad left, why didn't you both go with him?" Sam asked

"I was working a gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans" Dean said

"And I was going to go on the same job but something kinda came up" Raya said leaning against the car.

"Since when does Dad let you two go on hunting trips alone?" Sam asked

Dean looked over at Sam, "We're both twenty-six dude" He said pulling some paper out of the folder "Alright, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy"

Dean handed the papers to Sam, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA" Raya said

The paper was a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance' and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING"

Sam read the article and then glanced back up. "So maybe he was kidnapped"

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April"

Dean tossed down another _Jericho Herald _article for each date he mentions. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years"

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road" Raya said

Dean pulled another bag out "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. And neither of us have heard from him since, which is bad enough" Dean said as he pulled out the tape recorder "Then I get this voicemail yesterday"

He pressed play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up. "Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may….Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger" Dean pressed stop

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said

"And here I thought you might be rusty" Raya said

"Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said as Sam shook his head

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" Dean pressed play again.

"I can never go home…" A woman's voice said

"Never go home" Sam said as Dean pressed stop

Dean put everything back in the trunk and closed it. "So what do you say Sammy" he said leaning on the trunk

"Dean" Sam started

"Sam I would like to point out to you that Dean hadn't bothered you in almost two years. I would also like to point out that you kind of owe me since I'm the one that had that little sit down with John" Raya said

Dean raised an eye brow, "What kind of sit down, Kit?"

"That's between me and John. Oh and not to mention your broke that little promise we made" Raya said turning her eyes back to Sam "So?"

Sam sighed, "Rae are you really trying to guilt trip me here"

"Sammy, Sammy would I do something like that" Raya said

Dean chucked, "Yes"

"What can I say, I've learnt to use every weapon in my arsenal when it comes to my boys" She said with a smirk

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him" Sam said knowing there was no arguing with Raya "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here"

Sam turned to walk back to the apartment, "What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked as Sam turned back around

"I have this…I have an interview" Sam said

"What, a job interview? Skip it" Dean said

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate" Sam said

"Law school?" Dean said with a smirk

"We'll have you back on time Sam" Raya said shooting Dean a warring glare telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Dean looked over at Raya who was spinning the two rings that hung from her necklace, "What?" She asked not looking at him

"Was gonna ask you the same thing. What's wrong?" Dean asked

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" she said pushing herself off the car

"I know you, Kit" he stated

"Well first off how about the voicemail I received from John telling me to meet back up with you and to make sure I had my parent's journal, how did he know I wasn't with you" Raya said "Also why was he so insistent I have the journal I can't understand half of it. And…"

"And…"

"I have a bad feeling"

"Bad feeling like how" Dean asked

"Like Impala damaged bad" Raya said moving around to the back

"That's not even funny" Dean said

"I'm not laughing Dean" She said jumping in the back seat

Dean sighed as Sam walked back over, "What's wrong with Raya?"

"Bad feeling?" Dean simply said

This had Sam raising an eye brow, "Should I be worried?"

"Na it's probably nothing" Dean said

Dean walked out of the convenience mart holding an arm full of junk food. Sam was sitting shotgun with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes while Raya was laying on the backseat with the door open.

"Hey!" Dean called out

Raya sat up catching the water and then the two chocolate bars, "Thanks D"

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam

"No, thanks. How'd you pay for that stuff? We haven't stopped at any banks so..." Sam said

"Seriously" Raya said "Think Sammy"

"You're still running credit card scams?" He said

"Why mess with a classic" she smiled

"Well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career" Dean said putting the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards"

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swang his legs back inside the car and close the door

"Burt Aframian" Raya said moving back in closing her door

Dean got into the driver's seat putting his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal" Dean closed the door "More impressive was Isabella Smart back there getting upgraded to a platinum card"

"Hunter queen for a reason" Raya smirked

"That sounds about right" Sam shook his head at Raya and turned to Dean "I swear, man you've gotta update your cassette tape collection" Sam said looking through the box

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two" Sam starts to hold up different tapes "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean takes the box labelled Metallica from Sam, "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock"

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Dean said as Raya sat forward reaching in to the box pulling out a case

"Excepted when the hot back seat passenger just paid for four new wheels, then the driver also gets to shut his cake hole"

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's not any better, you and Dean have practically the same taste" Sam said as she handed Dean a tape that said ACDC on it

"Tough break Sammy" Dean said starting the engine

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old" Sam mumbled "It's Sam, okay?"

Raya laughed leaning forward and tapping Sam on the shoulder, "Yeah that's not going to happen, I've been calling ya Sammy since ya were one" She said with a smirk "Not going to stop now"

Sam just sighed as Dean drove off.

The Impala drove past the Jericho 7 sign. "Thank you" Sam said hanging up his phone "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess"

"His also dumped the phone I put the GPS tracker in so that's now useless" Raya said typing on her laptop "I was hoping it would take him longer to find this time"

Sam turned in his seat and looked at her, "You put a tracker on Dad's cell? Since when?"

"Ah since I was like 15" Raya said "Was gonna put one on the truck too, but never got around to it"

"Did you put trackers on me and Dean?"

Raya looked up and flashed him a smile, "You...Where?" Sam asked

"Forget it man, I've been trying for years she won't tell you" Dean said

"Check it out" Raya said as drove up to the bridge "That looks interesting" there were two police cars and several officers.

Dean pulled over and turned the engine off, he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with his, Raya and John's faces on them. He handed one to Raya as she pulled her hair back in to a ponytail, Dean grinned at Sam, who raised an eye brow.

"Let's go" Dean said

Deputy Jaffe leaned over the railing to yell down to the two men in wetsuits who were poking around in the river below.

"You guys find anything?" Jaffe called out

"No! Nothing!"

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean" Deputy Hein said as he looked through the car

Dean, Sam and Isabella walked into the crime scene like they belonged there. "So this Tony. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked

"Yeah" Hein said

"How's Amy doing?" Jaffe asked

"She's putting up missing posters downtown" Hein said

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked

Jaffe looked up and walked over to Dean. "And who are you?"

"Federal marshals" Dean said showing him the badge

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe asked

Dean laughed, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" Dean said walking over to the car

"Do the marshals usually send three agents for something like this" He asked

Raya slapped a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Newbie" she said and Jaffe nodded his head in understanding "So as my partner was saying, you did have another one just like this. Correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that" Jaffe said

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked

Jaffe nodded, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody" he said as Raya looked up and down the bridge walked over to the edge to look over.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked

"No. Not so far as we can tell" Jaffe said

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked

"Honestly we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Jaffe said as Isabella walked back over

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Dean said as Raya stomped on his foot

"Thank you for your time" Raya said walking away with Dean following behind

"Gentlemen" Sam said catching up to them

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean snapped

"Oh god you can't be that thick" Raya said

"Dean why did you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam said with a sigh

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves" Dean said as San cleared his throat looking over his shoulder. Dean turned to see a Sheriff Pierce standing with two FBI Agents.

"Can I help you three?" Pierce asked

"No, sir, we were just leaving" Dean said

In the middle of the main street a young woman was tacking up posters with the missing man Troy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE".

"That's her" Raya said

"Yeah" Sam said as they walked up to her

"You must be Amy" Dean said

"Yeah" Amy said

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his cousins. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Raya" Dean said

"He never mentioned you to me" Amy said starting to walk away

"Well, that's Troy, I guess" Dean chuckled as they caught up to her

"We're not around much, we're up in Modesto" Raya explained

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around" Sam said

A young woman came up to Amy placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel

"Yeah" Amy said

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked

Dean, Sam and Raya sit opposite Amy and Rachel in the booth. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and…he never did" Amy explained

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked

Amy shook her head, "No. Nothing I can remember" she said

"I like your necklace" Sam said

Amy holds the pendant around her neck, a pentagram in a circle. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents" She said with a laugh looking down at it "With all that devil stuff"

Raya laughed a little causing Dean and Sam to look over, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil" She said

"You know about that kind of stuff" Racheal asked

"Well I'd like to say I do but I heard that from a movie" Raya said

Dean sat forward, "Okay here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

Amy and Rachel look at each other. "What is it?" Dean asked

"Well, it's just….I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean said in chorus both their voice a little louder than before

Raya made a noise to clear her throat "Excuse them"

Rachel nodded, "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades" she said as they looked at her attentively "Well, supposedly she's still out there"

Raya nodded asking her to continue "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever"

Dean, Sam and Raya got up from the booth, "Thanks Amy, Racheal" Sam said

They went to the local library to have a look through the _Jericho Herald_ database, Dean typed the words 'Female. Murder. Hitchhiking' in the search engine but zero results came up.

"Let me try" Sam said as Dean smacked his hand

"I got it" Dean said

Sam shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over, replacing the words in the search engine with 'Hitchhiking' and 'Centennial Highway' which also came up with zero results.

Dean hit Sam in the shoulder, "You're such a control freak" he said pushing him out of the way of the computer

Sam pushed his chair back, "Dean" he snapped

Raya put her hands on the back of both chairs pulling them back, "Raya!" The boys both said in unison as she moved her chair closer

"If the children are done" she said her eyes fixed on the screen "Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" she said

"Yeah" Sam said

"So, maybe we're not looking for a murder"

Raya replaced the word 'murder' with 'suicide' and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean and Sam look at the screen and then at Raya, "Yeah I know I rock" she said opening the article which was dated April 25, 1981.

_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night. _

_Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...] _

_What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time." _

_At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager. _

_"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children." _

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river" Sam read over Raya's shoulder

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Rays said

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die" Rays said

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Hm" Dean said

The article had a picture of Joseph next to a picture of the Sylvania Bridge; the same place Troy died.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it', said husband Joseph Welch" Raya read

"That bridge look familiar" Dean asked as Sam nodded

They drove the Impala to the bridge. The three of them walked along it; then stopped to lean on the railing and look down at river below.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean said as Raya nodded

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking over at the pair of them

Raya pushed off the railing and stood in front of them, "He's chasing the same story and we're chasing him" She said

Dean walked past her back towards the car, "Okay, so now what?" Sam asked following

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while" Dean said

Raya watch Sam as he stopped, she knew what was going to happen she could tell from the tension that started to feed the air. "Dean, I told you and Rae, I've gotta get back by Monday-"

Dean turned around, "Monday. Right. The interview" he said

"Yeah"

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said

"Can we not? Please guys" Raya started but she knew it was pointless since the brothers both ignored her

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked

Sam stepped closer to Dean, "No, and she's not ever going to know" Sam said a warning tone to his voice

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are" Dean said

"And who's that?" Sam said

"You're one of us" Dean said

"No. This is not going to be my life" Sam said shaking his head

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find that thing that killed her, that killed Raya's parents. Mom's gone, Ariel and Sebastian are gone. They're not coming back. Mom isn't coming back" Sam said

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that" Dean snapped

"Dean let go" Raya said placing herself between them, Dean and Sam both glared at each other "I said let go, Dean!"

Dean releases Sam, Raya span to face the youngest Winchester "Sam I know things between you and John aren't fantastic and that you and Dean haven't exactly been close in the last two years but can you try and remember your family" Raya said

Sam sighed "I know that Raya"

"Then act like it, because at least you three still have each other!" She said

Sam stared at her and tried to swallow the guilt that rose to the top of his throat. "Stop being an ass" She punched him in the arm. Raya walked up to Dean and did the same to him "And don't be so ruff with ya little brother, bonehead!"

"Okay" Sam and Dean both mumbled

Raya turned around to walk back to the car when she saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. "Sam, Dean" She said as they both looked up.

The boys walked over and stood either side of her. Constance looked over at them, then stepped forward off the edge.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked as they ran to the railing and looked over

"I don't know" Sam said

Raya looks behind her as the Impala's engine started, "Um" she said as Dean and Sam both turned around just as the headlights came on

"What the-"Dean started

"Who's driving the car?" Sam asked

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. Sam and Rays both glanced at them. The car jerked into motion, heading straight for them. They turned and ran.

"Go! Go!" Raya yelled

The car was moving faster than they were; as it got closer, the Dean and Sam dived over the railing while Raya dived to the side cutting her arm. "Shit" she said looking up as the car came to a halt.

Sam had caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was hanging on. He pulled himself up onto the bridge and looked around. "Sammy! You okay?" Raya said

"Yeah" Sam said "Dean?"

"Dean!" Rays called out over the railing

Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawled out of the water and onto the mud, panting. "What?" he called back

"Hey!" Rays yelled

"Are you all right?" Sam asked

Dean held up one hand in an A-OK sign, "I'm super" Dean said

"At least super means you're alive D" Raya said as Sam laughed relieved

Dean shut the hood of the car and leaned on it, "The car all right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now" Dean said

"I still wanna check it over again" Raya said

Dean chuckled a little, "Yeah guessed as much" he said

"Can't help it, that chick messed with my girl" Raya said

"I know. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean said

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here?" Sam asked

Raya sniffed and looked over at Dean, "Before anything we need to clean you up" she said as Dean looked down "You smell like a toilet"

"She's right" Sam said

"Shut up" Dean mumbled

Dean stood at the motel check-in desk, still filthy. Sam and Raya stood behind him. The clerk looked at the credit card. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked

"Reunion?" Raya asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and brought out a room for a whole month" he said

Dean and Sam stood playing look out as Raya picked the lock to the room. She twisted the handle and whistled to say she was finished, Raya closed the door behind them. They looked around-every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa" Sam said

Dean turned on the light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting on the bedside table. Raya stepped over a line of salt on the floor as Dean sniffed the burger and recoiled.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least" Dean said

Raya fingered the salt on the floor and looked up. "Salt, cats-eye shells" she stood up "He was worried, you only use this stuff together if you want to keep something out"

Sam looked at the papers covering one of the walls, "What have you got here?" Dean asked

"Centennial Highway victims" Sam said as they looked at the papers "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam said

While Dean and Sam talked, Raya walked over to the other wall looking at the papers. She scanned the papers picking up key words, Sam looked over as she tilted her head to the side. "Dean" he said tapping his brother on the shoulder

Dean turned to look at the raven haired woman, "Oh I know that look" he said as they both walked over to the other wall.

Sam turned on another lamp, "Rae" Sam said

Raya pulled a black felt-tip pen out of her bag, "That's our girl, what'd you got Kit" Dean said

She stepped up to the wall and began to circle different words. She traced them all to one key word which she circled a few times. "Woman in White" Dean read out

"Dad figured it out" Sam said

"Yeah, Constance Welch. She's a woman in white" Raya said

Dean looked at the photo of Constance's victims. "You sly dogs" he said "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it"

"She might have another weakness" Sam said

"John would want to make sure" Raya said

"Yeah, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

Rays shook her head, "Not that I can tell. But we should ask the husband" She said as both boys raised an eye brow each "It's what your Dad would have done"

"Joseph Welch, this article is from 1981 caption said he was thirty then so that would make him sixty-four" Sam said

"All right. Why don't you two, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up" Dean said

"Kay" Raya said as Dean started to walk away.

"Hey, Dean, Raya?" Sam said as they both turned to look at him "What I said earlier, I'm sorry"

"No chick-flick moments" Dean said

Sam laughed and nodded, "All right. Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean said

Raya sighed out a laugh, "Idiots" she said

Dean disappeared into the bathroom, Raya walked around the room still looking at the papers that covered the walls. Sam noticed something, his smile disappeared as he crossed the room to have a closer look. A rosary was hanging from a large mirror and stuck next to it in the mirror's frame was a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap who happened to be Dean, on this other side was a girl with deep green eyes that happened to be Raya. A younger boy that happened to be Sam was sitting on John's lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and held it smiling sadly.

Raya noticed the sad smile, she walked over and looked at the photo. "Wow that was a long time ago" She said

"Yeah"

"You should keep that" Raya said and Sam looked at her curious "You don't have any, of us as kids"

"Raya I am sorry about everything I said" Sam said as Raya flopped on to one of the double beds

"I forgive you" she said on a sigh closing her eyes.

"You forgive me and Dean really easily, you know that" Sam said

"Cause ya family, Sammy. Only one I have, I don't see the point in staying mad at you both over little thing" Raya said with a smirk "Besides more than anything you both hate when I'm pissed at ya"

"You're a little scary when your angry Rae, even Dad hates when you're mad"

Sam sat on the edge of the bed listening to a voicemail message. "Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday-"Jessica said

Dean walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket, Rays looked up from the journal in her lap.

"Feel better?" She asked

"Yeah. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asked

"My usually thanks" Raya said

"Sammy?"

"No" Sam said

"Aframian's buying" Dean grinned but Sam just shook his head.

Dean walked out of the motel room. He pulled his jacket the rest of the way on as he crossed the parking lot. He looked over to see a police car, where the Motel Clerk was talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The Clerk pointed at Dean, who turned away and pulled out his cell phone.

Sam was listening to the end of the message, "So come home soon, okay? I love you" Jessica said

Raya watch him and sighed, she really like Jessica and she liked that she made Sam happy. What she didn't like was the feeling in her gut that said something was off. Raya looked down as her phone began to vibrate. "You forget something" she asked picking it up

Outside, the deputies were approaching Dean. "Kit, five-oh you and Sam need to take off" Dean said

Raya jumped off the bed catching Sam attention "Wait no way! What about you?" she asked

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad" Dean said

Raya heard the click on the other end of the phone, "Raya what's wrong?"

"Uh, we have a problem" she said

Dean slipped the phone in to his pocket and turned to face the two deputies. "Problem, officers?" he said with a grin.

"Where's your partners?" Jaffe asked

"Partners? What, what partners?" Dean said

Jaffe glanced over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein nodded and started walking over to the room making Dean start to fidget.

Sam and Raya watched as Hein approach the room, "Window" Raya hissed

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Jaffe said

"My boobs" Dean grinned

Hein came back over and slammed Dean over the hood of the cop car. "You have the right to remain silent"

Sheriff Pierce entered the room, carrying a box. He set it down at the table which Dean was sitting at and then took the chair opposite him.

"So you want to give us your real name?" Pierce said

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent" Dean said

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here" he said

"We talkin', like, misdemeanour kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asked

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall" Pierce said as Dean looked away "Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect"

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three" Dean said

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean" The Sheriff tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?"

Dean stared at it as the Sheriff flipped through the journal. It was filled with newspaper clippings, notes and pictures, just like what was on the walls of John's motel room.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, its nine kinds of crazy" he said as Dean leaned forward "But I found this, too"

He opened the journal to a page that reads 'DEAN 35-111', circled, with nothing else on that page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means"

Dean stared down at the page, then looked back up.

Sam and Raya walked up to door, "You sure this is the place, Sammy"

"Yeah" Sam said knocking on the door

An old man opened it, "Can I help you?" Joseph Welch

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Joseph said

Sam, Raya and Joseph walked down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph looked at the photo Raya was holding out.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him" Joseph said "He came by three or four days ago. Sad he was a reporter"

"That's right. We're working on a story together" Sam said

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" he said

"About your wife Constance?" Raya said

"He asked me where she was buried" Joseph said

"And where is that again?" Sam asked

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph said

"We're sorry to ask you the same questions again. It's fact-checking" Raya said

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge" He said

"Why did you move" Sam asked

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died" He said as he stopped walking

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known" Joseph said

"So you had a happy marriage?" Raya said

Joseph seemed to hesitate before answering "Definitely"

"Well that should do it. Thanks for your time" Sam said

He turned back towards the Impala but turned back when he noticed that Raya had turned back. "Mr. Welch, have you ever hear of woman in white?" She asked as he looked at the pair of them

"A what?"

"A woman in white. Sometimes their also called weeping woman?"

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam said walking back over, he saw the puzzled expression on the old man's face and continued. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different woman"

At this point Raya took a step closer to Joseph, "You understand. But all share the same story"

"I don't care much for nonsense" he said walking back to his front door but the pair followed him

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them" Raya said making the old man stop "And these woman, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children"

Joseph turned around. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again"

"You think…you think that has something to do with…Constance? You smartass" he snapped

"You tell me" Raya said her eyes fixed

"I mean, maybe…maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, get the hell out of here! And don't come back!" Joseph yelled walking back inside the house slamming the door as he did

Sam sighed, "I know, I know" Raya mumbled as they made their way back to the Impala

"Well at least we know that Constance really is a Woman in White" Sam said getting in to the driver's seat "Now what?"

Sam watched an almost wicked smirk cross her lips as she held up her phone. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to cause trouble" he said

"Cause ya know me, Sammy"

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo" Dean said

"We gonna do this all night long?" Pierce asked as a Deputy leaned into the room

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road" he said

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Pierce asked

Dean shook his head, "No"

"Good"

The Sheriff handcuffed Dean to the table and leaves. Dean spots the paper clip poking out of the journal, pulling it out he looks at it for a moment and smiled. Moments later Dean was climbing down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.

Sam picked up his phone as he drove along the highway. "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal" Dean said from the phone booth

"As much as I would like to take credit for that" Sam started

"Kit" Dean said on a chuckle "Well that's gonna cost me"

"Yeah I know" Sam said "She said something about a leather jacket and new strings"

Dean groaned, "Wait? She said, she isn't with you" Dean asked

"She said she wanted to check something" Sam said "I said we should stick together but"

"Yeah I know, we'll just have to tell her when we see her. We gotta talk" Dean said

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop" Sam said

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean said

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet" Sam said not paying attention to his brother

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho" Dean said

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked

"I've got his journal"

"What's it say?" Sam asked

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going" Dean said

"Coordinates" Sam asked as he heard Dean yell, "Dean? Dean!"

Sam sighed in relief when he heard Raya laugh in the background, "Raya!" Dean snapped

"God your too easy" she hummed looked at the journal and her expression changed "He left the journal? John never leaves that thing; and let me guess coordinates, right"

Dean raised an eye brow, "Your Dad's not exactly complicated. So where are they for?"

"I'm not sure yet" Dean said as Raya leaned in closer to be able to heard Sam

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? What the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up and slammed on the brakes, dropping the phone. Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car went right through her as Sam brag it to a halt.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled

Inside the car, Sam was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Constance was sitting on the back seat.

Take me home" she said

"Sam!" Dean yelled

"Come on, we need to go" Raya said taking the phone and hanging it up

"Where?"

"Take me home!" Constance said again

"No" Sam said

Constance glared at him as the doors locked themselves. Sam struggled to reopen them. The gas pedal pressed down and the car began to drive itself. Sam tried to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continued to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickered.

The car pulled up in front of Constance's house and stopped. The engine and lights both shut off. "Don't do this" Sam said

Constance flickered. "I can never go home" her voice is sad

"You're scared to go home" Sam said

He looked back but Constance had disappeared. He glanced around to find her now sitting next him. She climbed onto his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggled.

"Hold me. I'm so cold" Constance said

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam said

"You will be. Just hold me" She said

Constance kissed Sam as he continued to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulled back and disappeared, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looked around for a moment, then yelled in pain and yanked his hoodie open. There were five new holes burned through the fabric, matching Constance's finger: she flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approach the car still firing at her. She glared at him and vanished, then reappeared in front of Dean who kept firing until she disappeared again. Sam sat up and started the car.

"Sam!" Raya yelled pointing to the house as she ran inside

Sam nodded, "I'm taking you home"

Sam drove forward. Dean stared after the car as Sam smashed through the side of the house. Dean hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think…" Sam said

"Can you move?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Help me?" he said as Dean leaned through the window to give him a hand "Where is Raya?"

"She's in here" Dean said

Dean closed the car door. They looked around to see Constance; she looked up glaring at them. A bureau scooted towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. A gunshot goes off again and Constance turns around to see Raya. She sent a lamp at Raya smashing it against her head dropping her to her knees.

"Raya!" Dean yelled

Raya looked up as blood dripped down the side of her face, "Welcome home" she said

The light flickered; Constance looked around, scared. Water began to pour down the staircase. She moved over to the stairs. At the top are a little boy and girl, holding hands.

"You've come home to us, Mommy" They said together

Constance looked at them, distraught. Suddenly they appeared behind her; they embraced her tightly and she screamed, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melted into a puddle on the floor. Sam and Dean shoved the bureau away and ran over to Raya who was getting to her feet.

"Ouch!" She hissed touching the cut

"You okay? Dean asked taking a look for himself

"Yeah"

They looked over at the spot where Constance and her children had vanished. "So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean asked

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them" Sam said

"Pretty much" Raya said

"You found her weak spot" Dean said slinging an arm around her shoulder

"Nice work" Sam said

Raya removed Dean's arm, "Why does it sound like you two were doubting me" she said with a glare slapping a hand against both of their chest.

"Rae" Sam laughed through pain, he looked at Dean as he laughed "Shut up"

"Idiots" Raya sighed

"Yeah Dean, what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked

"Hey. Saved your ass" Dean said

"Pretty sure I just saved both your backsides" Raya said "Again"

"I'm not going to heard the end of this am I" Dean said

"Think you'd be used to it D"

Dean rolled his eyes leaning over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" he twisted around to look at Sam "I'll kill you"

"Since when is it your car" Raya said

Sam laughed as he listen to them fight.

The Impala drove down the highway. Sam had the journal open to the page that read 'DEAN 35-111 and a map open on his lap. Raya held a flashlight over his shoulder as he looked for the coordinates.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" Sam said

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked

Raya looked at the map from over Sam's shoulder, "Looks like about six hundred miles" She said

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning" Dean said

Sam looked at him, hesitating for a moment. "Dean, I, um…" Sam started

Dean glanced at the road and back again, "You're not going" he said

"Dean we said we would" Raya said

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there" Sam said

Dean nodded, disappointed, and returned his attention to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever" He glanced at Sam "I'll take you home"

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and he sighed as it was gently removed. Dean looked in the review mirror as Raya smiled softly leaning back into the seat. Dean was grateful she didn't say anything.

They pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam and Raya both got out of the car, the pair hugged and Raya got in to the passenger seat. Sam leaned over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked

"Sure Sam" Raya said

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam said

"Yeah, all right" Dean said

Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned over Raya, one arm going over the seat. "Sam?" he called out

Sam turned back, "You know, we made a hell of a team back there" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam said

"Catch ya Sammy" Raya said

Dean and Raya drove off. Sam watched them go and he sighed.

Dean looked at Raya, "How's your head?" he asked

"I'll live" She said she saw the frown was still on his lips "Come on, let's find a bar I need a drink"

"Should you be drinking?" Dean said

Raya shrugged "Mm probably not, but watching you drink alone is just sad"

"Watch it"

Something snapped in Raya, that feeling she had been having since John had disappeared, since she had seen Sam and Jessica came roaring back loudly. Something was wrong, every hair on her body seemed to stand on edge, she felt her breath leave her chest and she couldn't find it. Dean slammed on the breaks as he looked at her. "Raya!" he said as she started to chock on the air, she was trying to get in to her lungs. Dean forced her back in to the seat, "Kit! Hey, hey, easy breath" Raya coughed as she trying to calm herself down.

"Dean turn around" she said breathing heavily

"What? Hold on a minute are you okay?" Dean asked

"Dean please, I'm okay just turn the car around" Raya said "We need to go back for Sammy"

Dean looked at her confused "Didn't you say we should leave Sam, if this is what he wants?"

Raya turned emerald eyes back towards him, and Dean knew she was serious because he had only ever seen her eyes like that four times before. He knew what was coming next. "You trust me, Dean" she asked

Dean span the car around, "Not even going to answer that, Kit" he said

Sam let himself in to the dark apartment, "Jess?" he called out closing the door behind "You home?"

Sam noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that read "Missed you! Love you!" Sam picked one up and took a bite as he slipped in to the bedroom, smiling. He could hear the shower was running. Sam sat on the bed, shut his eyes and flopped onto his back.

Blood dripped onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror: Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

"No!" Sam yelled

Jessica bursts into flames that quickly spread across the ceiling. Dean kicked the front door open. "Sam!" Raya yelled

Sam raised one arm to shield his face, "Jess!"

Dean and Raya ran into the bedroom. "Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled

Raya eyes snapped up in fear, "No" she said as Dean looked up to see Jessica "Dean, grab Sam!" she yelled over the flames

"No! No!" Sam yelled

Dean grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved him out of the door, Sam struggling all the way. "Dean let go!"

Raya came behind him and held him tight, "It's too late" she said

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam screamed

Flames engulfed the apartment, "Raya! Let go!" he yelled but he stopped moving when he felt her tears press in to his back

"Sorry" she sobbed out as Sam dropped to his knees, she followed him down "Oh God, Sammy. I'm sorry"

Dean felt the pain creep in to his heart as he watch his little brother fall apart.

A fire truck was parked outside the building, fireman and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looked on, then turned to Raya. "Raya, how" he said

"God I wish I knew" she said as they turned to walk back to the Impala.

Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger. Raya placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the muscle tighten under her palm. Sam looked up, then sighs, nods and tossed the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do" he said shutting the trunk

"Let's go" Raya said


End file.
